Pesadillas
by Sadie Kane Black Friki
Summary: Annabeth sueña con sus días en el Tártaro, pero Percy está allí para consolarla y asegurarle que todo irá bien. Para el reto temático de Junio "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Tío Rick. El dibujo de portada es de Viria.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Podría haber uno que otro spoiler de _La marca de Atenea_ y_ La casa de Hades_. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Pesadillas**

"Podía escuchar los bramidos de los monstruos tras ella, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr, correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran. El dolor en sus costillas, los pinchazos en su cabeza, la quemazón en su tobillo roto, apenas si la dejaban respirar y seguir adelante, pero sabía que no podía rendirse. No cuando Percy lo había arriesgado todo para estar junto a ella, cuando había saltado al mismísimo Tártaro para protegerla. No cuando ella se había jurado a sí mismo protegerlo hasta su último aliento.

Una _arai_ la alcanzó, tirando de su cabello rubio para detenerla. Su grito de dolor fue opacado por el de un chico, Percy, a tan solo unos metros de ella.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, hija de Atenea? —susurró el monstruo a su oído, en cuanto ella hizo el amago de querer escapar para ayudar a su novio. La _arai_ enterró sus largas garras en su brazo, sacándole otro chillido, haciéndola casi desfallecer del dolor.

—¡Annabeth! —gritó Percy, al tiempo que intentaba luchar, en vano, contra los demonios que lo rodeaban. Al escuchar la desesperación en su voz, casi por instinto, Annabeth aplastó a la _arai_ que la sujetaba contra una roca, olvidando que esto desencadenaría una maldición.

La oscuridad la invadió totalmente y, con terror, descubrió que eran sus ojos los que habían dejado de ver.

—¡Percy! —llamó Annabeth esta vez, intentando seguir el sonido de la pelea para llegar hacia su novio, sin que hubiera nada más que pudiera hacer estando ciega.

Él consiguió acercarse a ella con esfuerzo y sujetar su mano por unos instantes, intentando tranquilizarla y recordarle que él estaba allí para ella. Pero la sensación no duró demasiado ya que, en su ceguera, volvió a chocar contra otro demonio, desatando la peor de las maldiciones.

La hija de Atenea sintió como tiraban a Percy de ella y lo mantenían fuera de su alcance. Por mucho que luchara, no era capaz de encontrarlo. La desesperación la invadía cada vez con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que decenas de _arais_ se acercaban a ella y la torturaban con todas las maldiciones que sus enemigos le habían lanzado con su último aliento.

—¡Percy! —volvió a chillar en su búsqueda, aun sabiendo que era en vano. Percy la había dejado sola en el Tártaro contra los miles de demonios que se arremolinaban a su alrededor."

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada. El terror que la invadía no le permitió reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba a la primera, pero solo unos segundos después notó que estaba en su camarote en el Argo II, relativamente a salvo.

Hizo el amago de moverse para buscar la luz, aún con la pesadilla marcada en su retina, reflejo del recuerdo de lo que había sucedido solo unas semanas atrás. Pero, solo cuando intentó levantarse de su cama, notó que había alguien durmiendo junto a ella.

Percy, sentado en una silla pero con el rostro sobre las sabanas, se removió con inquietud al sentir que Annabeth se alejaba de él, antes de abrir sus ojos verde mar para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Annabeth? —preguntó somnoliento, masajeándose el dolorido cuello, producto de la incómoda posición que había mantenido por horas— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hora es?

—De madrugada, supongo —contestó ella, mirándolo con preocupación— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te escuché gritar hacia unas horas y vine a comprobar que estuvieras bien —contestó él, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Creo que me quedé dormido.

Annabeth soltó una risita, antes de acariciar el rostro de Percy con dulzura y depositar un corto beso en sus labios, olvidando por unos instantes su horrible sueño.

—¿Por qué despertaste? —volvió a insistir el hijo de Poseidón.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —contestó Annabeth, suprimiendo un escalofrío—. Nada importante.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó Percy dudoso, no creyéndole del todo. Annabeth lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole que lo hiciera, intentando reprimir las lágrimas ante el recuerdo aún demasiado vivo aún en su memoria.

Percy, entendiéndola a la perfección, se metió con ella a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, depositando un suave beso en su cabeza.

—Descansa —le susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. En sus brazos, Annabeth no pudo hacer más que imitarlo, sabiendo que mientras tuviera a Percy con ella, encontrarían la manera de superarlo todo y seguir hasta el final. Juntos.

* * *

_Bueno, esta pareja no me inspira demasiado para escribir fics, pero quería dar mi aporte al foro. La primera parte, el punto de vista de Annabeth sobre la escena de las arais que se suceden en "La Casa de Hades"; la segunda, un momento Percabeth días después de la salida del Tártaro de ambos._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
